


Naughty Birthday Boy

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Oral Sex, Zelo is a brat, dont mess with the maknae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelo wants his birthday wish. Right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Birthday Boy

Something creaks and Himchan groans, rolling onto his back. He's pretty sure its too early - He might even still be a little drunk.  
  


Who cares what time it is.  
  


The bed dips and so does Himchan's eyebrows, pout tugging his lips outward because he's nowhere near that edge of the bed - and then something settles over his hips, heavy and firm. He bucks his hips, because, well, he must be dreaming, tries to roll over back onto his front but suddenly there are warm things around his wrists and he can't move.  
  


That wakes him up quick.  
  


"Hyung. Himchanniehyung."  
  


Despite the darkness in the room, Himchan opens his eyes just a sliver, really hoping he's just dreaming really vividly, because damnit, no one disrupts his beauty sleep. And he can feel the beginning of a headache brought on by an impending hangover.  
  


"Hyuuunngg~"  
  


The soft voice croons, and Himchan tries to place it, knows he knows it. Soft lips brush his neck and then up over his jaw and his eyes snap open, because this is definitely not a dream.  
  


"Ah, there you are. I want my present now, Hyung."  
  


Himchan connects one and one to make two before he's even thought it out. "Zelo?"  
  


The maknae hums, rotating his hips over Himchan's. The visual gasps and struggles against the younger boy's hold. "Junhong! What are do-"  
  


"Hyung. Himchanniehyung. Since it's officially my birthday, I want my birthday wish now. I can have that, right?"  
  


Himchan gulped, trying to focus on the maknae's face in the dark. He licked his lips. "Th-that depends. What was your birthday wish?"  
  


Zelo smirks, and leans down to nip at Himchan's jaw. "Well..Do you remember when we first debuted, hyung? When I did something you didn't like or was naughty, you spanked me.."  
  


Himchan feels a flush settle in his cheeks as Zelo uses the grip on his wrists to bring Himchan's hands to his ass, flattening his palms against the ample swells of flesh.  
  


And suddenly Himchan knows where this is going, the hardness in the younger boy's sleeping pants pressing down against his own. "J-Junhong, wait, what about-"  
  


"Hyung is out cold. He won't hear a thing." Leaning down, Zelo tugs one of Himchan's lips between his own, nibbling it before letting it go. "Come on, hyung. Tell me what a bad boy I am.."  
  


Himchan isn't sure what to do, glancing at the other bed to see that yes, Yongguk is out cold. He’s also snoring and drooling a bit on his pillow.  
  


Ew. Gross.  
  


A sharp nip to his ear brings Himchan's attention back to the boy sitting on his lap, and when he suddenly grinds down and begins rolling his hips, Himchan snaps.  
  


With a muffled crack, Himchan brings his hand down on Zelo's pant covered ass. "Junhong, sto-"  
  


He certainly doesn't expect the low moan he gets, drowning out his words and making the taller boy move his hips harder against Himchan's. "M-more Hyung.."  
  


Shocked, Himchan does it again, biting back a moan of his own as his body takes an intense interest. It’s been a while, okay. Twisting a hand in Zelo's pants, he yanks them down so he is unobstructed and lands another hard slap square in the middle of the younger boy’s left cheek, nails digging into the abused flesh. Zelo's breath hitches, his hands balling in the sheets beside Himchan's head. "Fuck, Hyung.."  
  


"Language, Zelo!"  
  


This was punctuated with a harder slap to the other cheek, the resulting moan making Himchan's skin crawl as arousal shoots up his spine. Sinking lower on the bed, Himchan grits his teeth as his hips buck up to meet Zelo's, the friction just enough to tease.  
  


"Hyunng. Himchannie."  
  


Himchan pauses as Zelo leans down, teeth nipping at Himchan's full bottom lip. "I have one more wish," He murmurs, the sexy purr to his voice making Himchan shiver. "W-What?" He whispers back, too lost to even protest.  
  


"You've always had a big mouth, hyung.." "Ya-!" Zelo nips his lip to shut him up. "You didn't let me finish," He murmurs, ignoring the indignant look on Himchan's face. This disrespectful little- "You've always had a big mouth.. And I want to shut you up with my dick, hyung..."  
  


Himchan's eyes widen.  
  


Zelo's smirk lengthens.  
  


"What do you say to that, hyung?"  
  


Himchan swallows. "I-"  
  


"Good answer." Zelo murmurs, shuffling back and yanking the blankets with him. Himchan yelps, scrambling to grab them, but Zelo is too quick, a sly grin on his face as he slides his hands up Himchan’s bare thighs. “Still sleeping naked, hyung? Ah well, this makes everything much easier.”  
  


Shoving his sleeping pants down his thighs, Zelo kicks them off the end of the bed and then moves up so he is nearly sitting on Himchan’s face. “Suck it, Hyung.” He growls, his own hand reaching behind him and wrapping around Himchan’s arousal.  
  


Himchan gulps and reaches up, tugging Zelo down by the hips. He may have been the youngest, but Zelo certainly isn't the smallest, the dark-haired ulzzang struggling to fit as much of the maknae as possible in his mouth. He must have managed to do a good job because as soon as he flattens his tongue along Zelo's erection the teenager is moaning, hips pressing down to get more of that wonderful feeling.  
  


"Fuck yes, hyung, suck me harder, fucking suck it-"  
  


Himchan nearly chokes, fingers finding and digging hard into the red-raised skin of Zelo's ass in retaliation. Zelo actually growls at that, hand squeezing Himchan’s erection. “That’s it, hyung. Fucking choke on it.”  
  


Himchan makes a noise low in his throat, unable to do much else as the maknae is still halfway down it. He bucks his hips up into Zelo’s fist, giving him a nice long hard suck. Zelo keens, pumping Himchan in earnest. “That’s it Hyung. Swallow me whole..”       
  


Himchan moans, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around the head. With his hands still on Zelo's ass, he begins smacking it in earnest, digging his nails in every once in a while as it seemed to draw louder moans from the maknae. An accidental scrape of teeth seems to be the last straw, Zelo's fingers lacing in Himchan's hair instead and forcing his head to move as fucks Himchan's face until he cums, cursing Himchan's name.  
  


Only once he was done did he back off, watching Himchan cough and struggle to swallow, cheeks flushed. “What the fuck, Junhong,” Himchan managed to get out, glaring up at the blond. Zelo just grins. “Happy birthday to me, hyung,” He replies, bringing his hand forward, covered in Himchan’s cum, and licks it off. “Apparently, you liked it just as much as I did.”  
  


Himchan hisses. “Shut up, you ungrateful brat.” He shoves at the oversized maknae, pointing toward the door. “Now get out and go to sleep!”  
  


Junhong pouts, shuffling down on the bed and laying down beside Himchan, curling an arm over the older man’s waist. “But it’s so far, hyung. And you’re so warm..” He nuzzles the older man’s chest. “Besides,” He grins, swiping his tongue over Himchan’s jaw. “In the morning I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk. Why make the unnecessary trip?” 


End file.
